Sick Owl
by shiro akira
Summary: Karena ceroboh, Bokuto secara tidak sengaja mencederai kakinya ketika latihan berlangsung. Alhasil ia harus berbaring diam di ranjangnya seharian penuh sementara teman-temannya di klub voli sibuk latihan. Membosankan. Namun ... apakah berbeda jika ia membujuk Akaashi untuk menemaninya? [BokuAka]
**Sick Owl**

 _by_ _ **Shiro Akira**_

.

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

.

 _Warning: OOC, Typo(s), and other stuff_

.

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fiksi ini kecuali kepuasan semata**_

.

.

.

Akaashi Keiji dan kelima rekannya di tim inti Klub Voli Putra Akademi Fukurodani hanya bisa melirik satu sama lain dengan miris usai melihat kondisi terkini dari kapten sekaligus _ace_ kebanggaan mereka, Bokuto Koutarou, yang tengah tergolek lemas di atas ranjangnya.

Jika dipantau dari kejadian tadi pagi ketika latihan, ini tentu saja salahnya sendiri. Bokuto datang terlambat ke _gym_ sementara teman-temannya sudah mulai berlatih. Sifatnya yang tidak sabaran membuatnya tidak mengindahkan peringatan Akaashi agar ia melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu dan malah langsung ikut latihan. Maka tak heran saat Bokuto sedang melompat untuk melakukan _spike_ , kakinya mendadak kram dan ia terjatuh dengan tidak indahnya.

Sukses, kakinya langsung terkilir karena menopang berat badannya dalam posisi yang salah.

"Sudah kubilang untuk pemanasan dulu, 'kan," gumam Akaashi, menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaki kanan Bokuto yang sekarang terbalut perban dari lutut sampai ke pergelangan.

"Tapi itu salahmu juga!" tukas Bokuto tidak terima—persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau disalahkan. "Kalau kau tidak meninggalkanku, aku pasti tidak akan terburu-buru!"

Akaashi mengernyit mendengar alasan tak masuk akal itu. Buat apa ia minta ditunggui? Memang Bokuto bisa tersesat kalau tidak ada Akaashi? Namun Akaashi menyimpan argumennya sendiri di dalam hati, ogah mendebat Bokuto karena ia tahu takkan ada habisnya.

"Ahhh, padahal latih tanding kedua sudah akan dimulai dua minggu lagi." Komi, libero Fukurodani, berkata dengan nada kecewa bercampur cemas, diikuti desahan persetujuan yang lain.

Sontak, Bokuto langsung bangkit duduk. "Dua minggu?!" Ia memekik tercekat, kemudian menatap Akaashi lurus-lurus. "Kok kau tidak bilang padaku, Akaashi?"

Lagi-lagi Bokuto mencoba menguji kesabaran Akaashi, yang syukurlah memang dahsyat untuk ukuran orang yang sudah terlampau sering menghadapi tingkah bocah dan _moodswing_ keterlaluan kaptennya sendiri. "Pelatih yang mengatakannya, Bokuto-san," kata Akaashi. Sebelum Bokuto memprotes macam-macam lagi, Akaashi segera mendorong pelan pundak Bokuto, menyuruhnya kembali berbaring. "Nah, karena latih tandingnya tinggal dua minggu lagi, sebaiknya sekarang kau manfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk istirahat sampai sembuh."

Akaashi melirik rekan-rekannya untuk meminta bantuan. Seperti biasa, mereka semua mengangguk mengiyakan. "Benar, tuh! Istirahat saja yang banyak," kata Konoha.

"Iya. Besok pasti sudah baikan," timpal Sarukui.

Bokuto ragu sesaat. "Tapi, latihannya—"

"Serahkan saja pada kami," sela Washio, "Lagipula kau takkan bisa latihan dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik menimbang-nimbang, Bokuto mengangguk enggan. Maklum saja, selama tiga tahun di Klub Voli Fukurodani, Bokuto nyaris tidak pernah absen untuk latihan. Ditambah, sejak dirinya dinobatkan menjadi lima besar _ace_ terbaik se-Jepang, ia menggembleng latihannya dua kali lipat. Dengan kata lain, latihan sudah menjadi kebutuhan primernya. Bolos latihan sehari mungkin sama saja dengan tidak makan sehari.

"Bagus, deh, kalau begitu. Kami pulang dulu, ya, Bokuto." Sarukui mewakili teman-temannya pamit kepada Bokuto, karena bagaimana pun, mereka masih harus melanjutkan latihan yang ditunda demi menjenguk Bokuto siang ini.

Bokuto memasang muka cemberut tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa mengetahui ia akan ditinggal sendiri. _Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? Tidur-tiduran saja, sih, bakalan membosankan!_ Gerungnya dalam hati.

"Cepat sembuh, ya, Bokuto-san," kata Akaashi sedetik sebelum ia menutup pintu dari luar.

Secepat kilat, Bokuto mencegahnya dengan berteriak panik, "Akaashi! Tunggu!"

Mau tak mau, Akaashi berhenti di tempat. Ia menatap seniornya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan memastikan bahwa lelaki berambut mirip tanduk burung hantu itu baik-baik saja. "Ada apa, Bokuto-san?" tanyanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Bokuto memelas. "Aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau ditinggal sendirian. Kau di sini saja, ya?"

Akaashi mendesah. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi teman-temannya akan kesulitan latihan tanpa _setter_ utama. Apalagi, ia adalah wakil kapten Fukurodani. Tugasnya adalah menggantikan Bokuto sebagai pemimpin (kendati faktanya memang dia yang selalu memimpin sekalipun Bokuto sedang tidak absen). "Mmm, entahlah, Bokuto-san—"

"Jangan jahat pada kaptenmu sendiri, Akaashi!" Bokuto mulai mendramatisir. "Kalau aku mengantuk dan ketiduran, aku berjanji kau boleh pergi. Tapi sekarang … temani aku, ya?"

Tidak habis pikir, deh, Akaashi. Dia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang lebih tua antara dirinya dan Bokuto. Sikap manja dan kekanakan keptennya ini jelas-jelas bukan kerap terjadi di lapangan saja. "Ya sudah," gumam Akaashi, "Aku bilang kepada yang lain dulu."

Dengan itu, Bokuto lantas bersorak girang.

(-)

"Akaashi, aku lapar."

Pemuda bersurai gelap yang tengah duduk di sebelah ranjang Bokuto mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang tengah ia baca. "Ada apa di kulkasmu, Bokuto-san?" tanya Akaashi.

"Mmm, kurasa lengkap. Namun masih mentah semua … " Bokuto menjawab, dengan harapan Akaashi mau memasakkan makanan untuknya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seolah paham kode yang diberikan Bokuto, Akaashi langsung beranjak dari duduknya kemudian pergi ke dapur, tepatnya ke arah kulkas ukuran sedang yang ditempeli banyak magnet berbentuk burung hantu. Dibukanya kulkas tersebut, dan benar saja, selain camilan, hanya ada bahan-bahan makanan siap masak di dalamnya.

Melihat tumpukan daging yang cukup banyak di tengah kulkas, Akaashi sudah tahu apa yang mesti dimasaknya. Yakiniku, pikirnya, _makanan favorit Bokuto-san adalah_ yakiniku. Layaknya profesional, Akaashi menyiapkan bahan-bahan lain yang ia butuhkan dan mulai bermain dengan panggangan. Diam-diam, _setter_ kelas dua Fukurodani ini menyimpan bakat memasak yang terpendam.

Dari dalam kamarnya, indra penciuman Bokuto menangkap aroma sedap dari daging yang sedang dipanggang. Berbarengan dengan suara perutnya, pikiran Bokuto menjerit semangat, Yakiniku! _Akaashi pasti membuatkanku_ yakiniku!

Seharusnya Bokuto cukup tinggal duduk manis di tempat tidurnya dan menunggu Akaashi membawakan sendiri makan siangnya. Semudah _itu_. Namun, lelaki beriris keemasan itu lebih memilih menuruti instingnya untuk mendekati sumber aroma daging panggang tersebut; tak kuasa menahan diri supaya mencicipinya sesegera mungkin.

Susah payah, ia turun dari ranjang dan berupaya agar tidak menimbulkan terlalu banyak pergerakan pada pergelangan kakinya. Bokuto berjalan setengah menyeret kaki ke arah dapur sambil menggumamkan " _yakiniku_ " berkali-kali.

Ekspresi sumringah kontan mewarnai wajahnya saat mendapati Akaashi berdiri di depan pemanggang, sibuk membolak-balikkan daging dan memberikan sentuhan bumbu masakan yang wanginya membuat Bokuto melayang. Tidak seperti tadi, adik kelasnya itu tak lagi mengenakan seragam sekolah, namun kaus biru tua yang merupakan pakaian biasanya untuk latihan voli. Mungkin ada kemungkinan kalau bajunya bisa terkena noda, dan Akaashi tak mau seragam sekolahnya yang jadi korban.

Entah karena terlalu fokus memasak atau apa, Akaashi tidak sadar bahwa sang kapten tengah mengendap-endap ke arahnya dari belakang.

"Akaashi!" seru Bokuto, setengah berniat mengejutkan dan setengah ingin mencium aroma masakan Akaashi dari dekat. "Ternyata kau pandai memasak, ya!"

Akaashi berjengit kaget karena Bokuto berseru tepat di telinganya; wajahnya muncul mendadak dari balik bahu Akaashi. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang sebagai reaksi terkejutnya. Untung saja ia tak menginjak kaki Bokuto yang cedera saat melakukan itu, walau sejujurnya hati kecilnya yang terdalam malah menginginkannya terjadi. "Bokuto-san." Akaashi berdecak pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kembali ke kamarmu."

Alih-alih, Bokuto malah semakin tertarik dengan wangi _yakiniku_ buatan Akaashi. "Nanti saja," gumamnya seraya meletakkan dagunya di bahu Akaashi, menumpukkan berat kepalanya di sana.

Rambut Bokuto membelai lembut pipi Akaashi. Sentuhan tersebut serta merta membuat rona merah menjalari wajah Akaashi. Untuk sesaat, ia menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan menatap lekat-lekat kepala putih-hitam bertanduk burung hantu itu. Ia tak pernah merasakan kontak fisik sedekat ini dengan sang kapten.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi berusaha tidak terdengar gugup. " Bisakah kau melepaskan aku?"

"Tidak, ah." Bokuto mempersempit jarak keduanya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela di antara bahu dan leher Akaashi, lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Wah, kau juga jadi berbau seperti _yakiniku_ , Akaashi!"

Merasakan deru napas Bokuto, Akaashi jadi merinding … sedikit kegelian. Sulit mempertahankan sikap normalnya di saat seperti ini, tetapi Akaashi tetap mencoba. Ia mendorong kepala Bokuto agar menjauh. "Sebentar lagi _yakiniku_ -nya matang, Bokuto-san. Jika kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu sekarang, aku akan membiarkan _yakiniku_ ini gosong."

"Geh!" Bokuto bergidik ngeri. Buru-buru saja ia menarik diri dari Akaashi. "Iya, iya! Aku kembali ke kamarku."

Akaashi menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa Bokuto tidak ada di belakangnya lagi. Lega mengetahui lelaki itu sudah menghilang. Tetapi sentuhannya yang barusan masih membekas di diri Akaashi. Jantungnya masih berpacu. Perasaan merinding yang menjalar dari sela di antara leher dan bahunya pun masih terasa. Begitu pula kehangatan yang menyebabkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Yang tadi itu dekat sekali. Anehnya, Akaashi bertanya-tanya sampai sedekat apa kontak fisik yang bisa kaptennya lakukan jika ia tak mengusirnya tadi.

(-)

Mata Bokuto tak bisa kelihatan lebih berbinar lagi saat Akaashi datang ke kamarnya dengan nampan berisi _yakiniku_ serta sepiring nasi, lengkap dengan saus dan segelas air putih.

"Woaahhh!" Bokuto menjilat bibirnya, jari-jarinya berusaha menggapai piring dari tangan Akaashi. " _Itadakimasu!_ "

"Tunggu dulu." Akaashi menjauhkan nampan dari Bokuto. "Bokuto-san sudah cuci tangan belum?"

Gerutuan Bokuto sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup jelas bagi Akaashi. Ia meletakkan nampan di nakas samping ranjang, kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Cuci tangan dulu, baru kau boleh makan."

"Kalau keadaannya tidak seperti ini, sih, sudah dari tadi aku cuci tangan!" Bokuto melirik sebal ke arah kakinya, seolah menyalahkan bagian tubuhnya yang satu itu. "Aku malas jalan ke wastafel, kecuali kau mau menggendongku, Akaashi."

Akaashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran. _Tadi bisa-bisanya kau jalan sendiri ke dapur_ , batinnya memprotes. Tapi seperti biasa, Akaashi memilih tutup mulut dan membiarkan kaptennya memutuskan sendiri.

Tak lama, Bokuto menjentikkan jari. "Aku tahu! Aku tidak perlu makan pakai tangan saja kalau begitu!"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Akaashi, hatinya melanjutkan, _Jadi mau makan seperti anjing, begitu?_

"Kau suapi aku!"

 _Bang!_ Kata-kata barusan seolah menembak Akaashi tepat di dada, menembus ke jantungnya. "Su-suapi? Tapi—"

Bokuto tersenyum bersemangat. "Iya! Lagipula aku yakin aku akan makan dengan berantakan di tempat tidur begini. Sebaiknya kau saja yang menyuapiku!"

Kalau tidak mau menderita pacuan jantung mendadak seperti yang terjadi di dapur, Akaashi tahu sebaiknya ia menolak saja. Tetapi raut memelas itu … Akaashi tak kuasa menolaknya. "Baiklah," katanya mengalah.

Akaashi duduk di sisi ranjang yang kosong. Kedua tangan yang ahli mengumpan itu kini memegang sumpit dan sepiring nasi plus _yakiniku_ dengan saus. Tanpa menunggu lama, mulut Bokuto sudah terbuka, membiarkan Akaashi memasukkan makanan lewat sumpit ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini enhwak shewkali, Akhawwshii!" Bokuto berkata dengan mulut penuh daging.

"Telan dulu, Bokuto-san." Mati-matian, Akaashi menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap datar. Namun nampaknya jantungnya tak mau berkompromi. Degup kencang yang berpacu cepat itu datang lagi. Akaashi mulai sulit berpikir jernih.

Suapan kedua kemudian datang kembali. Kali ini, ia sengaja membuang muka ketika menyuapi sang _ace_. Ia menggunakan insting untuk menempatkan posisi sumpitnya dengan benar agar tidak salah menyasar hidung Bokuto. Hal yang sama berlangsung pada suapan ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam … hingga Bokuto meminta minum.

"Hei, Akaashi," panggil Bokuto.

"Hm?" Akaashi berpura-pura menusuk-nusuk daging _yakiniku_ dengan sumpit.

"Ada yang salah, ya?"

"Salah apanya?"

Desahan berat meluncur dari mulut Bokuto. Akaashi mulai khawatir kalau _moodswing_ kaptennya kembali datang. Apa dia bosan? Apa dia baru sadar kalau ternyata ada bagian agak gosong di salah satu daging? "Dari tadi … kau membuang muka. Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, ya?"

Bagaikan reflek, Akaashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Bokuto. Wajah lesu dengan bibir yang sengaja dimajukan dan alis yang bertaut heran. Wah, Akaashi tidak tahu kalau burung hantu bisa bertampang semenarik ini. "Tidak, kok," jawab Akaashi setelah beberapa kali menelan ludah gugup, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kesannya kau menyesal karena membuang waktumu untuk menemaniku," ungkap Bokuto pelan, "Kupikir kau sebenarnya terpaksa memasak untukku, menyuapiku—"

"Tidak, kok!" potong Akaashi. "Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Terkadang kegiatan di klub bisa jadi membosankan. Apalagi kalau Bokuto-san sedang tidak ada."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Kedua pasangan _ace_ - _setter_ itu sama-sama terdiam. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Akaashi menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya.

Hancur sudah pertahanannya. Air muka Akaashi sudah berubah seratus persen. Bukan hanya rona lagi, tapi sekujur wajahnya memerah dari ujung dagu sampai ujung telinganya. Ia mulai kesulitan bernapas. Acara pacuan yang sedang terjadi di jantungnya seolah sedang meningkatkan ritme kecepatan mereka.

Bokuto yang menatap Akaashi lekat-lekat pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Malahan, itu membuat Akaashi bertambah salah tingkah. "E-eh." Akaashi memutar otak jeniusnya untuk mencari kata-kata lain, namun pikirannya benar-benar sedang tidak fokus. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Bokuto- san. Aku hanya—"

Akaashi merasakan tangannya digamit. Digenggam erat, lalu ditarik sebelum akhirnya satu kecupan singkat mendarat di punggung tangannya. "Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasa kesepian kalau kita tidak bersama." Bokuto tertawa ringan.

Tawa itu sungguh menghangatkan hati. Pelan tapi pasti, Akaashi mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya yang sempat hilang. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah sembuh supaya kita bisa latihan bersama lagi," ujar Akaashi dengan suara sengaja dipelankan, namun cukup untuk didengar Bokuto. "Ayo, lanjutkan makannya, Bokuto-san."

"Oh ya, Akaashi. Aku punya satu permintaan lagi. Kau mau mengabulkannya tidak?"

Akaashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mungkin … asal tidak yang aneh-aneh."

"Tidak aneh, kok." Bokuto mengukir seringai lebar di wajah cerianya, menandakan bahwa ia akan sangat bahagia jika Akaashi mau mengabulkan permintaannya yang ini.

Seringai itu mengingatkan Akaashi kepada sosok kapten Nekoma yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroo Tetsurou. Sahabat dekat—atau bisa dibilang saudara beda ibu—Bokuto itu memiliki seringai khas yang dirasa Akaashi agak seram. Setidaknya bagi orang yang belum mengenal Kuroo atau baru pertama bertemu dengannya, karena itulah yang terjadi pada Akaashi tahun lalu ketika Bokuto mengenalkan dirinya dengan si kucing hitam.

"Jadi apa permintaanmu, Bokuto-san?"

"Menginaplah satu malam di rumahku."

 **END**

 _A/N_ : Konbawa, minna-san! Akhirnya Shiro bisa menyelesaikan fic pertama Shiro di fandom Haikyuu. Semoga kalian menikmati perjalanan kita naik kapal BokuAka (?) mohon maaf jika ada typo, karakter yang kelewat jalur alias OOC, dan macam-macam kesalahan lainnya yang bisa kalian temui di fic ini. Akhir kata ...

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
